Bare White Walls
by Dark Silent Star
Summary: Hitsugaya's clothes were stollen? NO WAY!


_We do NOT own any of the characters from Bleach, but we do own ourselves. That's right! We can't be claimed!_

_Warning:_

_Yes, it's out of character. Most of the junk below is just random stuff we thought up of when we were on crack. I'm joking. Mainly, DSS loves Shiro-chan and likes making fun of him, and I just like making fun of his height. Come on! He's shorter than I am! (MyxCelluloidxDream)_

_Now, I suppose we'll get this freak show running..._

Once upon a time, a story took place in Soul Society. Hitsugaya stirred a little bit wondering if he heard footsteps, only to see nothing in front of him. _'What the hell?'_ he asked himself. He rubbed his eyes. _'I guess I'm hearing weird things.'_ After he confirmed that as his assumption and continued to sleep.

He felt the beams of sunlight provoking him and he awoke. _'Why don't I have curtains?'_ he asked himself. _'Ugh, I need to be paid more...'_ Hitsugaya opened his closet door only to find...

**There was nothing in there.**

He took a deep breath, causing his eyebrow to twitch. Yes, we're talking about those angry, white 40 degree angle eyebrows. _'Oh my God.'_ This time, the twick moved down to his eye.

"**WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?**" He started to bang his head into the wall. "**WHAT KIND OF DORK STEALS CLOTHES?**"

"Tai-cho, what's wrong?" It was Matsumoto with her robe on. She knocked on the door. "Tai-cho?"

Hitsugaya sighed and grabbed the only thing left, his blue tie with gold stripes. He hung it around his neck and walked out, only wearing his boxers with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on them (hey, look! We're advertising!).

Matsumoto dared not laugh. _'I can't hold it in at this point..!'_ She burst out giggling hysterically. "I'm...so...sorry...!"

He heaved a sigh. "Laugh it all off. It'll be easier after--"

"That's...the thing! I...can't...stop...laughing!" She continued to chuckle uncontrollably to the point where she was rolling on the floor.

"Tai-cho!" a girl with black glasses shouted. She wore about the same thing as Matsumoto, except it did not reveal...cleavage. "There seems to be a meeting taking place..." She raised an eyebrow. "Ah! Maybe I should have come at a different time..."

He groaned. "I'll just go to the meeting like this. It can't be that bad..."

Unfortunately for him, it didn't work out the way he planned.

_Five seconds after walking into the captain's meeting..._

"Oh, it's little Shiro-chan! And he wears...Ninja Turtle boxers?"

"HItsugaya, is this some kind of joke? This isn't funny! Wait, I take that back..."

"Are you trying to embarrass yourself? If you are, you're doing one helluva job!"

"What's with that tie you're wearing? It so clashes with your boxers!"

"Hey, Shiro-chan, are you alright? I'll lend you some clothes..."

Somehow, his eyebrows became even narrower. "I'm not trying to embarrass myself; I am not doing anything abnormal! Why are you all on my case?" he yelled, angry at the captains that asked the questions above. "I am sick and tired of this! When will the briefing be over?"

"Actually, this was the point, Hitsugaya Tai-cho. We wanted to embarrass you. You may all point and laugh at him any time you wish."

Of course, the other captains obeyed and laughed until their jaws fell apart. Hitsugaya's face was red with anger. "**IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH SOMEONE WALKING AROUND IN HIS UNDERWEAR?**"

"Duh. That's why they're laughing at you." They continued to jeer at him.

He walked out with his face a dark crimson. "Sometimes I wish that I wasn't a captain. Wish I had subordinates and colleagues that weren't fools..." He sighed and sat on a bench. "Well, I guess I'll have to by a new wardrobe..."

"Ooh, a new death God!"

"She's so cute!"

"Nice purple glasses, kid."

"Hey, isn't she a little too young?"

"Maybe she's a protégé?"

"Ah, that's true; like Shiro-chan!"

The girl smiled. "Thanks for the welcoming!"

"For your hard work, I'll award you with some candy!" Ukitake dumped the entire bag of sweets on her head. "Have fun!"

The group waved good-bye.

The girl was taller than Hitsugaya, but much younger. She continued to stroll in the other direction.

'Hey...those things look familiar...What the..!' He jumped up from the bench. "**HEY, YOU! COME BACK WITH MY CLOTHES!**"

She stopped walking and turned around. "Quiet, you!" She threw chocolate at him forcefully. "GAIN SOME WEIGHT, YOU ANOREXIC!"

Smoke came out of his ears. "You made me the laughing stock of Soul Society, and you're telling me to eat? THERE'S SOMETHING SERIOUSLY WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Oh, so you're saying you want me to strip of these robes? YOU'RE A PERVERT!" The girl hurled more candy at him. "PERVERT, PERVERT, PERVERT!"

"What? You're the one who stole my clothes in the first place! I just want them back!"

"PEDOPHILE!"

"I AM NOT A FLIPPIN PEDOPHILE!"

"Tai-cho, what's wrong?" The girl with the black glasses came back. "I heard yelling."

"Kimiko, this girl..!" He couldn't finish his sentence, he was so angry.

"What girl?" She shaded her eyes from the sun. "I don't see anyone at all..." Kimiko handed him a hospital gown. "Sorry, Hitsugaya tai-cho, I couldn't find anything besides this."

So for the rest of the day, poor Hitsugaya looked like a psycho from the medical clinic wearing a teal gown until he bought his own clothes.

Credits: DarkSilentStar (thief in purple glasses) MyxCelluloidxDream (Kimiko)

Editor/Randomness Specialist: MyxCelluloidxDream (The first copy wasn't worthy)

Author/Editor: DarkSilentStar

Idea by: both of us and a few other anime-addicts


End file.
